Fracasados con Orgullo
by Sasha545
Summary: Es en los momentos más decisivos en que nos detenemos y encontramos fuerza en las personas que más nos tocan el alma. Drabble. NarutoxHinata.


**FRACASADOS CON ORGULLO **  
_Drabble para Isabella Lopez._  
๑

๑

๑

—Volverse más fuerte sólo a través de trabajo duro es imposible.

Tiritando de dolor, sujetando su cuerpo lastimado, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras que Neji Hyūga decía. Tal vez era cierto, pero se negaba a creerlo.

Su mente se enfocó en Rock Lee y la forma en que había combatido contra Gaara hasta el final, cayendo derrotado. Seguramente se había sentido tan frustrado como él ahora, pues a pesar de que había entrenado duro no había podido ganar el combate; su destino había sido perder contra un genio.

Pensó en Hinata Hyūga, alguien a quien había considerado extraña y sonsa hasta los exámenes chunnins.

¡Que equivocado había estado entonces!

Atónito, había sido testigo de cómo combatió contra Neji de igual a igual.

Nunca hasta ese momento se había percatado de lo genial que era Hinata, alguien que se esforzaba mucho más que el resto para intentar mejorar –_se parece mucho a ti, Naruto-kun_— había dicho Rock Lee y ahora podía ver el por qué de ello.

No obstante, también su destino había sido perder contra el primo que la opacaba, a quien se le consideraba el genio de la familia Hyūga.

Y ahora frente a todas esas personas, él estaba cayendo derrotado sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

Tres personas, tres destinos, ¿podían cambiarse? ¿podrían ser más que sólo fracasos?

_Es cierto que a veces fracasas, pero a mis ojos, eres un fracasado con orgullo _–escuchó esa vocecilla cálida, la sintió en el alma y con lo último que tenía de fuerza se paró derecho nuevamente. La voz de Hinata retumbaba en su interior dándole fuerzas que pensó perdidas. Ella confiaba en él —_No eres perfecto. Cada vez que fracasas tienes la voluntad para levantarte y seguir adelante. Para mí esa es tu verdadera fuerza. P-Por eso creo que eres muy fuerte, Naruto-kun._

—Te lo dije… No soy bueno en darme por vencido.

...

Naruto supo que no podía perder.

Mientras obligaba a su cuerpo a seguir en pie, intentando alcanzar aquel chakra sellado en su estómago que no le pertenecía, la imagen de Hinata escondida atrás del tronco volvió a él –_Ven a verme pelear y patearle el trasero a Neji_— le había dicho, realmente creyendo que lo podría derrotar. No era sólo cuestión de orgulloso y vanidad, quería vencerlo porque había dicho que lo iba a hacer y él no retrocedía en su palabra; era su camino del ninja. Había jurado por la sangre de Hinata que tomaría venganza de lo ocurrido ese día en las preliminares.

Pero no era sólo por Hinata. Era por Lee. Era por él. Era por todos los fracasados de Konoha que se mantenían en pie desafiando su destino intentando sin descanso poder mejorarse a sí mismos, salir de las casillas en que habían caído al nacer sin talento.

_Un perdedor puede vencer a un genio a través del trabajo duro, ¡Naruto-kun!  
_

_..._

—Ganador, ¡Uzumaki Naruto!

El estadio se había mantenido silencioso y hasta ese momento. Tampoco era como si Naruto hubiese estado prestando atención a las personas que lo estaban observando, estaba demasiado enfocado en su combate como para haberse distraído. Aún así, los tímidos aplausos que empezaron a llenar el ambiente hicieron que levantara el rostro hacia las graderías.

No podía creerlo. Todas esas personas que alguna vez lo habían observado con odio y desprecio ahora lo estaban reconociéndolo como un miembro más de la aldea de Konoha, no como el monstruo al que habían temido tantos años.

Con una sensación extraña en el pecho, elevó su mano al aire e hizo el símbolo de la victoria, corriendo de un lado a otro alrededor de la arena escuchando como las palmas chocaban con fuerza.

Aplausos, vítores, alabanzas.

Eran para él.

Estaba cumpliendo su sueño, sin atajos, sólo a través de trabajo duro. Quería ser reconocidos por todos en esa aldea y convertirse eventualmente en el Hokage; lo deseaba tanto que dolía. Se había aferrado a ello todos esos años para seguir adelante y no sucumbir ante la soledad. Tal vez estaba muy lejos de ser Hokage, pero saber que sus compatriotas finalmente validaban su existencia lo llenaba de una felicidad que no creyó posible.

Corriendo en la arena, supo que no estaba solo. Al igual que él, ella eventualmente cambiaría su destino. Con ambos puños apretados y apuntando hacia el cielo, la buscó y se olvidó por completo que estaba cumpliendo el primero de sus sueños.

A pesar que toda la aldea por fin lo veía, tal como había querido por tanto tiempo, sólo le importaba el reconocimiento de una persona.

_¿Dónde está Hinata?_

_¿Me estará mirando? _


End file.
